Solve the following expression and give your answer as a percentage. $ -0.2 \times -\dfrac{10}{10} \times -\dfrac{2}{5} = {?} $
Explanation: First get all of the numbers as percentages. $ -0.2 \times 100\% = -20\%$ $ -\dfrac{10}{10} \times 100\% = -100\%$ $ -\dfrac{2}{5} \times 100\% = -40\%$ Now we have: $ -20\% \times -100\% \times -40\% = {?} $ $ -20\% \times -100\% \times -40\% = -8 \% $